Other than breaking out encrustations and furnace linings by hand, two kinds of methods are known for this purpose. According to one type of method chemicals are used for the removal of the encrustations and deposits. Generally these are not suitable for the removal of the furnace linings in rotary kilns. According to the second type of method, a variety of mechanical approaches can be employed in which rinsing, shaking, blowing, striking, pushing, turning or scraping can be used with or without special drive mechanisms and a variety of different apparatus can be used to break out the deposits and the furnace lining in rotary kilns and then to remove them. For example, German Democratic Republic patent No. 64,844 discloses the principle of a mechanical cleaning apparatus which is additionally actuated with ultrasound. German Federal Republic published patent application No. 271,164 discloses a guided, driven drill rod provided with cutting or scraping means. Other cleaning methods that are known from various technical literature sources have a variety of drawbacks, among them in some cases the complicated method or complicated construction of the apparatus, high cost, difficulty of maintenance, temperature sensitivity, frequent down time and difficulty of operation. Of course, in manual removing methods high labor costs, strenuous nature of the labor that is involved and the frequency of industrial accidents provide substantial disadvantages.